gakuen alice crossover story
by strawberry9506
Summary: its the second for mikan in the accademy, three new students have entered the accademy claming to be on a mission, one of the three happens to be natsume's lost sister! this is pure fanfiction unrelated to the anime
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's point of view/narration

it's a already my second year in the alice academy,

my homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei told us that we'll be having some new transfer students coming to our class,

not to mention I have no other info about them!!

I wonder who they could the be and what are they liked? I can't wait to find out!!

once again I was late for class so I couldn't help but to run there!!

Mikan: "AH!! I'm late!! I'm late!! I can't be late today!!"

suddenly I bump or should I say crash into this girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail.

"whoa!!(crash)"

"oww! I feel like I was hit by a tornado .(dizzy)" said that girl while I was trying to come to my senses that I bump into a stranger in school…

Mikan:"ah!! I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking!!i'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!

girl:" gah!!okay okay!! I get it your sorryy!!"

we were still trying o get up from crashing into each other. As expected she beat me to it.

she got up and brushed herself.

girl:" anyway you alright?!" she gave me her hand and offered to help me up.

" it's partly my fault too" she said cheerfully while helping me up.

Mikan:"ah… I'm sorry!! I was in a hurry!! Class!!"

her kindness towards me from bumping into each other made me forget about the reason how I bumped into her….

girl:" ah!! I'm sorry I won't keep you!! I'm in a hurry myself! bye!!"

we both ran our separate ways till I remembered I DIDN'T ASK WHO SHE WAS OR WHERE SHE CAME FROM BEFORE I LEFT!!

but I ignored that fact hurried to class.

In Mikan's class.

Mikan:" sorry I'm late Narumi-sensei!! Huh?"

huh? Narumi-sensei isn't here?!

"sensei's not here yet?" Hotaru: "Naru's going to be late, he's bringing the new students, so your lucky you came in before him…that save me from

making another excuse for you being late…"

Mikan:" Hotaru!!" (fire eyes)

lincho(aka tobita yu): eheheh cool down Mikan….it doesn't mean she doesn't like helping you!

Hotaru: what….

Mikan:"anyway! Does anyone know anything about the new students?"

lincho:hmm….noting much about the details….

Mikan:" do you think the teachers will know more about them?"

Hotaru:"I doubt that…"

Mikan:"what make you say that?"

lincho:" it's because, we got the information from the teachers themselves."

what! Not even the teachers know much about them in detail?..

hotaru:"anyway, from what they told us is somewhat useless….they only told us they're members from and association in another accademy"

"but it's kind of weird for the accademy to admit into them into accademy without having a single idea who they are or what they're here for…"

mikan:"is it true?"

then suddenly, natsume and ruka entered the class…

natsume:"(cough)….who knows… maybe you might just meet them somewhere before…

natsume looked very weak I could barely recognize him, he must have used his alice in another mission…I hope he's alright..

mikan:"natsume, you alright? You looked terrible!"

natsume:"(cough) whatever…"

Ruka:"natsume…"

mikan:"say, Ruka

Ruka: huh, what is it?

mikan: what does he mean by maybe we might met them somewhere before? And why is he acting like that?

Ruka:"don't know…. The thing is he's been acting like that since we bumped into this girl this morning"

that remind me about that strange girl earlier…maybe it's the same person…

Mikan:"A girl? Does she have long brown hair tied up in a pony tail that's around my height?"

Ruka: " uh no…what makes you say that?"

Mikan:"uh! Never mind just forget about it! So what happen?

Ruka: "That girl had pale white skin with pearl blue hair and eyes…that girl and natsume stared at each other for awhile then we went away.."

"I think natsume knows her from somewhere…"

Mikan:"but, if natsume know her you should too right?"

Ruka:" what do you mean?"

Mikan:"I mean you two have been together since I don't know!! So you should know!

Ruka giggled and said: I guess so, but I don't remember any girl with blue hair and eyes..."

Suddenly Narumi-sensei came in…

Narumi:" okay everyone take you seats!"

so as you know we all took our seats….

"alright, now as you know we will be having some new students coming in to the academy this week oso..."

I was surprised about about the amount of days they'll be coming in not to mention how many of them!

mikan:"a week!! How many of them are--"

I couldn't even finish my question before I was hit my hotaru's invention...

hotaru:"be quiet and sit down you fool…"

Narumi:" calm down now mikan, to tell you the truth I don't know much about this myself, but feel free to ask your new friends okay?"

"you can come in now..."

slowly the class doors open…..


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:(MIKAN POV)YOU WERE LATE FOR CLASS ON THE DAY YOUR HAVING TRANSFER STUDENT COMING IN….YOU

BUMP INTO THIS GIRL WITH LONG BROWN HAIR TIED UP IN A PONY TAIL THAT YOU'VE NEVER MET BEFORE…

YOU IGNORED THE FACT THAT THERE IS A STRANGER IN THE ACCADEMY AND MANAGE TO GET TO CLASS

BEFORE NARU DID SO YOU ASKED YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THE NEW STUDENTS, BUT IT ISN'T MUCH HELP WHEN THEY

DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM THEMSELVES… THEN NATSUME CAME IN ALL RUNDOWN AND MOODY BARELY ABLE

TO STAND SUSPICION GOT TO YOU TO ASK RUKA ABOUT NATSUME'S CONDITION…..JUST TO KNOW THEY MET SOMEONE

STRANGE ASWELL…SOON NARUMI-SENSEI ENTERED THE CLASS ABOUT TO INTRODUCE THE NEW STUDENTS….

(Me:wow!!That's a long recap!!)

(MIKAN'S POV)

Narumi:"you can come in now..."

Slowly the class doors open…..

Three student walks in, a boy and two girls….

one of the girls is the one I met earlier the one with long brown hair in a pony tail,

the other is a girl has pale white skin with light blue hair and eyes…(me: she looked like a ghost!you: -.- Mikan's seriously dense)

And the boy has greenish blue hair with pink eyes.

"Alright you three now introduce yourself!!"(Me:naru's lazy!!)

" hi everyone I'm Sun Yukimura! Nice to meet you all."

said the girl with long brown hair so energeticly!!

"I'm Sumike Hyuuga…" said the girl with light blue hair having a more calm look

"I'm Leon Kirosa" said the boy as he scans the class

" thank you very much for that lovely introduction!! Now let see…..where should I put you…. You tree can seat at the back okay?" said Narumi sensei

"it's just fine!!" said Sun with a cheerful smile on her face

then the three of them started walking to the back of the class, we were all starring at them since it's kinda strange for the academy to even let them in.

Without knowing anything about them…

Suddenly Sun spotted me and stopped at my place!!

(SUN'S POV)

Hey it's that girl from before!!

I went to her place like that was my destination!!

"hey! We've met earlier haven't we?!"

"Right!! I bumped into you earlier on sorry!!" she replied

I giggled for the number of times she apologized "it's alright by the way we didn't introduce ourselves properly, I'm Sun yukimura

"I'm mikan sakura!!" she said with a happy smile

Hey that reminds me of 'her'….what a nice name! Wait I should say that out loud...

" that's a nice name"

"you think so!! Thank you!!"

"can I call you Mikan?"

"of course! Can I call you sun?

"please do!!"

(MIKAN'S POV)

She's very nice!! That's a surprise!! I thought maybe they'll be more you know….rude….

"well talk to you later, Mikan!" she said as she walk further back

To ruka and natsume's place...

Suddenly her hand(behind her back) started to glow, soon a bottle decorate with flower petals and vines, and some red liquid in it too...

How did she do that?! It's amazing!

"You don't look so good..." she said as she hides that bottle behind her back.

natsume pretended not to understand or care what she said,

"hmm…you calling me ugly..." (Me: I know I know!! He never says that!!)

"nothing like that! You just look a little sick! Here…"she put her hand out trying to pass him that bottle she made appeared out of thin air!!

"take this whenever you feel weak it should help!" she said while waiting for him to take the bottle...

natsume starred at her then at the bottle after that he took the bottle without saying another word as he stared at Sumike who was behind Sun

At the time…

Then, I think sumike whispered something in Sun's ears before she continued to walk to her seat. But it was too soft for me to hear...

So I didn't know what she said…

"Alright sumike!!" she answered sumike she was about to go to her seat...

" you cheer up to okay?!" she said to Ruka as a flower appeared in ruka's hand…

we were all dazed of what happened as we waited for what ruka has to say.

"uh…okay , thanks" he said looking less worried about natsume for abit.

"great! Well talk you later!" she ran to her seat by the time naru was about to you know teach.

(SUN'S POV)

"well talk to you later, Mikan!" I walk further back about to get to my seat but then I realize the boy looked a little pale not to mention

weak… ah I know what will help!! I'll make that energy preserver potion 'she' told me about! It should help him!

"you don't look so good.." wonder how he'll answer me? is he the 'don't care' type?

"hmm…you calling me ugly…" oh shoot! he is!!

"nothing like that! You just look a little sick! Here…" I handed the bottle out to him, he stared at me then at the bottle before taking it

that's what I always get….sigh…

"take it whenever you feel weak it should help!"

he didn't say anything after that how rude!!not even a thank you!!

after that…

"hey, your making the other students here suspicious you better stop it before it gets ugly…" whispered sumike before she went to her seat.

"alright sumike!!"

that blond boy beside the sick one looked worried, I better do something about that!!

" you cheer up too okay?!" then I do what I usually do when someone is upset! A little magic! and alike of course!

he looked confused and happier at that time, " uh…okay, thanks" he said. At least he's more polite!!

" great! Well talk to you later!" I walk to my seat just by the time narumi-san was about to start the lesson.

(AFTER CLASS)

(NOBODY'S POV)

" it'll be really nice of you if you could show us your real face, Honoe..or should I say, Sumike."

everyone was confused my natsume's words.. As they watch closely to what's going to happen..

sumike stared at him for a moment then answered his wish, " alright"

suddenly sumike transforms or should I say changed from a girl with pale skin and blue hair to a girl with long black hair and red/crimson eyes

that looked like Natsume… " long time no see…brother.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: THREE NEW STUDENTS ENTERED THE CLASS, TWO GIRLS AND A BOY. ONE OF THE GIRLS IS SUN, WHO **

**BUMPED INTO MIKAN EARLIER IN THE STORY. SUN, TALKED TO MIKAN AND SPOKE SOME WORDS TO NATSUME **

**AND RUKA. THE OTHER GIRL HAS LIGHT BLUE HAIR AND EYES JUST LIKE THAT GIRL RUKA SUBSCRIBE(NO ONE **

**REALIZE IT YET) WHO ONLY SAID HER NAME WAS SUMIKE AND WHISPERED SOMETHING IN SUN'S EAR. FINALLY **

**THE BOY NAME LEON WHO HAVEN'T SPOKE A WORD OTHER THAN TELLING HIS NAME TO THE CLASS FOR THE**

**INTRODUCTION. LATER ON NATSUME ADDRESSED SUMIKE WITH A DIFFERENT NAME THAT MADE THE CLASS A **

**LITTLE CONFUSED, THAT'S JUST A LITTLE BUT UNTIL SUMIKE CALLED NATSUME "brother"…….**

(now to where we left off)

(MIKAN'S POV)

"Brother!!" the hold class practically shouted out from that shocking news!

" Natsume is her brother?" echoed the guys in the class

" Natsume has a sister!!" echoed the girls in the class….

"what?!" shouted Mikan and President of the Natsume Ruka club, sumire

then Sun walked to natsume and stared shaking him saying:

" How did you do that!! I've been trying to get her back to her own face since almost a week ago and you did that in less then

Three seconds!! Who are…0.0!!(pause) Ah!! Is your name natsume?!"

How does she know his name?! Can she mind read?!

"Ya it is.."replied natsume

Then Sun ran back to sumike..

" HE'S YOUR TWIN BROTHER ISN'T HE?!"

" twin!!" the hold class was shocked

" bingo…" said Sumike with the same 'don't really care face similar to natsume

What?! Fist Sun did that bottle appearing trick now natsume has a twin sister?!

"Who do you think you are! Saying natsume is your brother not to mention twin!!" said samire to sumike angrily!

" …..is this girl blind…."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Fine…girl, try comparing my face to his…"she(sumike) points to her face.

"they have the same face!!"

"About time.."

Hey come to think of it they do have the same face..

"why didn't you tell me your brother was studying here I almost thought he was a sh…." suddenly Leon's palm covered her

Mouth when she was about to say something…

"You shouldn't be giving out too much information right now, sun" Leon said while releasing his grip on her.

"Right silly me!!Alright we better get going! bye you guys talk to ya soon!!" said Sun

then sumike and Leon walked out,

"Oh and natsume don't forget to take that medicine I gave you! It'll help really! But it'll take awhile to take affect! Kay bye!"

Said sun before she went out of the room herself.

(SUN'S POV)

"Oh and Natsume don't forget to take that medicine I gave you! It'll help really! But it'll take awhile to take affect! Kay bye!"

After saying that to natsume I went out of the class where Sumike and Leon were waiting for me.

Sumike: "took you long enough"

Sun: "sorry! But I gotta make sure that your brother takes that potion, he looks pale not to mention rundown.."

Sumike:"he wont, he's the "Don't Trust Strangers" type..

Sun:" but you're his sister!"

Sumike:"but your not, plus the EPP(energy preserver potion) isn't as effective as the bracelets(I'll explain what it's for later)

Sun:" you know that Sumike, we can't show any sign of what the association is capable until we confirm it.

Leon:" so should we get going…"

Sumike:"you're heartless…."

Leon:" sorry but it's not like I can do anything for you guys.."

Sumike:"leon…you only plan of working for the association…"

"Cheer up you guys!!" I pounce on them then push them!

"What was that for?!" sumike was totally pissed!

"I gotta cheer you up somehow! Anyway go!! Go walk around the school and meet people!"

"Don't you mean search the place…."

"That too so go go you guys!!"

"Sigh, fine…split up…"

"That's my line!!"

"Well too bad…"

"Sumike!!"

Then suddenly I felt like someone seeing us from behind, I turn around and only saw that close classroom door.

I'm just thinking it!!

(BACK IN CLASS)

(NOBODY'S POV)

(AFTER SUN LEFT THE CLASS)

mikan: hotaru where are you going?

Hotaru: just taking a video over here..

mikan: urm…alright….

wonder what video is it?

mikan walked over to Natsume and ruka's place

Mikan: hey! Why didn't you tell us you have a twin sister!!

natsume and ruka looked a little confused and a little happy too…(a little)

natsume: I thought she's dead….

(thinks to himself: if honoe survive maybe just maybe…)

ruka: anyway natsume are you going to take that medice sun gave you?

mikan: about that potion!! I saw her made it behind her back!!

ruka:you mean you met her before when she made it?

lincho: behind her back is that possible?

mikan: I mean earlier! The bottle appeared in her hands right before she gave it to natsume!"

lincho: is it her alice?

natsume took out that bottle and stare at it…

natsume: it should be…and what about that flower?

lincho: you mean that flower she gave ruka?

mikan: when that flower appeared ruka-pyon look so lifted and happy it's so nice!!

ruka started blushing.

Ruka: what are you talking about?!

hotaru: hey…

Ruka: where did you come from!!(he's shocked)

hotaru: look at this…

she started playing the video she caught of sun, sumike and Leon talking outside…

(repeat that conversation)

mikan:wonder what are they're up to…

Natusme: c'mon….

mikan:huh? Where are we going?

natsume: to see what they're up too…coming ruka…

ruka:uh yes, but are you sure you're alright?

natsume:don't worry I'm fine….

mikan: oh, I'm coming too!!

hotaru: me too…

mikan: hotaru?do you really wanna come?

hotaru: I can't leave you alone with them…who knows what trouble you'll cause this time….it's not a problem with you is

it natsume?

natusume: you don't need my permission to do what you want…

mikan: hotaru, do you know where they are?

hotaru: I put a tracking device on that boy, Leon….

mikan: so I guess we're questioning him fist am I right?

natsume: guess so….hurry up… lets go…..

title: lost siblings


	4. Chapter 4

recap: MIKAN AND THE RESET FOUND OUT THAT SUMIKE IS NATSUME'S FERTENAL TWIN SISTER THEIR SUSPITION INCREASED WHEN HOTARU

SHOWED THEM A VIDEO OF THE THREE HAVING A VERY STRANGE CONVERSATION NOW MIKAN, NATSUME, HOTARU AND RUKA ARE AT THE LOCATION OF WHERE

LEON IS, THEY ARE ABOUT TO ASK HIM SOME QUESTION

(locatioN: PATH TO EVERYWHERE?)

(MIKAN'S POV)

mikan: ahh!! There he is!!!

we found Leon sitting under a tree starring at people passing by..although there isn't any hehe

hotaru: yeah we know that.

natsume: so lets go ask the boy already..

mikan: we cant just go over there and ask him!!

ruka: we cant?why not?

mikan: He could be dangerous!!

hotaru: fine if you're such a coward why don't you just tie him up or what not.

mikan: that's why I got ropes!!!

hotaru: see ya (runs off on that or whatever ya call it.)

mikan: !!!hotaru!!!

hotaru: do the tying up yourself

(BTW THEY ARE SOMEWHERE FURTHER BACK FROM THE TREE LEON AS SITTING UNDER)

(ruka and natsume followed behind hotaru)

mikan: !!!!WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!!!AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP ME!!

natsume: it's your idea to tie him up so we'll watch from here

ruka:( just stared)

mikan: fine! If you guys are so scared I'll do it my self!!

then hotaru pops up saying: youre the coward trying to do this!

mikan:(anime trip) just let me do this!!!!

hotaru: then hurry up already, he's leaving

mikan: what!!!!!

I turn around and saw leon getting up, then when I was about to tie him up, there was a strong wind!!

and and and!!!! I turn out to be the one tied up!!!

everyone else was confused of what happen and step out to where me and leon were

leon: about time you came out, it was starting to get a little annoying

natsume answered in a weak voice

natsume: you know we were coming?(cough)

leon stared at natsume for abit then said: did you take that potion yet?

natsume: dont change the subject!

leon: alright

then he took something out of his pocket..

"does this answer your question?"

it was the tracking device hotaru put on him!

hotaru: my tracking device how did you know.

Leon just remain silent and return the device to hotaru and she just stared at him

Leon: you know if you guys want to get information you could just ask

natsume: we wanted to do just that, but the polka dot is the one that want to tie you up.(point to mikan)

mikan: hey!!some help!!!i'm the one tied up here!!!

then leon flick his finger and the ropes were in pieces.(me:just like that!!! What did he do?!!)

mikan: uh..thanks..

"sorry to say, but i'm not qualified to answer your questions so my answers are limited."

Said leon as he sits back down

"but why?!" i ask

"rules.."

"sigh fine in that case wh...."

"why are you here?" i was interrupted by natsume

"natsume!" i shouted at him for interrupting my question.

But as usual he just annoys me.

Leon just stared at the grass and answered

"we have something to do here..."

"and what is it? " asked natsume

" i cant tell you that.."

Natsume started to get a little angry at his answer and ask

"then what is this association?!"

" i can't tell you that.." answered leon once again.

for some reasons natsume was extreamly mad he grabbed leon's shirt and pick him up then shoves him to the tree.

"natsume!!!"

we quickly try to stop him before he hurts him

"is there nothing else you could say but 'i can't tell you that?!!"

shouted natsume angrily.

Then Leon just slowly removes natsume's grip on his shirt and answered

" i've told you, i'm not qualified to answer your questions so my answer is limited so don't waste your strength trying to force the answer out of me."

"fine..."

we manage to calm natsume down

"who is qualified to anwer it then ?"

we were all quiet at that moment until Leon finally answered

"Sun...she's in charge, you should ask her"

we were all a little shock to hear that Sun was their leader.

Natsume stayed silent for awhile then asked once more..

Natsume: one last question… what did you people do to honoe?

As we waited for leon's answer natsume started to cough badly, why is he in such a bad condition?! he hadn't used his alice recently either…

Leon: I think its best if you ask her that yourself… its really not my place to say.  
she told me she was heading for the northern forest… so you should be able to find her there.

After hearing that natsume left for the northern forest without saying a word to us..

Mikan: Natsume…whats up with him?!

Ruka: he's probably just worried.

I turned my head to Leon who was now staring at the grass.

Mikan: hey!

I zoom up to him.

Mikan: could you at least tell us what's your alice?

Leon: my alice? My alice is wind…

We were a little shock to hear that he falls into the same alice category with Natsume but I continued to make some small talk!

Mikan: ah! That's great! Your in the same type as natsume! Hehe, we weren't properly introduce! I'm Mikan!!!(points to hotaru) that's hotaru!!!(points to ruka) and that's ruka!

Leon stared at us before…

Leon: I'm leon..

Hotaru, Ruka, and Leon were suspecting each other … and it was so much tension in the air!!!

Leon suddenly gets up.

Leon: I'm no help to you, just catch up with hyuuga(Natsume…Sumike?) and look for Sun…

As he started to walk away, hotaru grabbed his arm and pulled him back…

Leon stared at hotaru while me and ruka were a little confuse with hotaru's actions.

Hotaru: it's true you hadn't been any help to us, so start by helping us find hyuuga san and yukimura san…

Leon's eyes widen abit then I went in to grab his other arm and started pulling him to natsume's direction.

Mikan: lets go then!!!(giggled)

(SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTHEN FOREST A.K.A WHERE NATSUME IS)

they found natsume's location pushing away some leaves and branches

(me: ready for this?!!)

they found natsume pined on a tree and being kissed by Sumike!!!

(you:0o0!!!)

mikan & ruka: (pale, shocked, mouth open, pointhing at them(sumike and natsume)

hotaru: (dull expression) should have brought my camera

Leon: (cough) sumike

TO BE CONTINUED.

(oh BTW they're still pinned on the treewonder what happen??)


	5. Chapter 5

(NATSUME'S POV)

(NATSUME'S POV)

Natsume found sumike walking in to the northern forest so he caught up with her and stop her…

"What is it, brother?"

Natsume was panting as he called"honoe..."

"you're as sick as ever…"said sumike as she puts her hand in her pocket

natsume continues to pant

"Sit down brother… before you die…."

as they sat under a big tree, natsume's panting stop for awhile

"Honoe…I…"

"Sorry brother…. I'm Sumike nowadays…but since you're my brother you can call me honoe when we're alone."

"fine then, I wanna ask some things… mind answering them…?" asked natsume

"Depends…. But we could make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"I'll answer your questions, if you would answer mine…"

"Alright, sounds fair enough…you first..."

"Why didn't you take that potion Sun gave you?"asked sumike as she stares at her weaken brother

" how did you know I didn't take it…"ask natsume getting a lil pissed

"hey!you're suppose to answer the question before you ask another!!" shouted Sumike

"Fine... I didn't take it cause it's just a waste of time..."

"Now how is it a waste of time?"

"The medicines people give me never work… so I don't see why I should take this…"

"heh.. Tell me that after you took every medicine in this world…"

" now, my turn… how did you know I didn't take it anyway…"

"cause… if you didn't take that you'll be able to stand now… return it will ya?" said sumike as she puts her hand out

"return what?"

"the potion… it's a waste if your not gonna use it so return it!"

" here.."

natsume took the potion out of his pocket and gave it to sumike…

" thanks"

sumike than just toss it around….

" ….. So what…"he was interrupted

"excuse me! you've already asked one of ya question and I've answer it… so.. My turn…!"

" uh… fine….!"

"brother… how did you know… the blue haired girl was me… from what I know I couldn't even tell…"

" your eyes…"

" what? You telling I've pretty eyes?!" said sumike sarcastically

"nothing likes that…."

"so he's calling me ugly! So much for identical twins!" thought sumike

" what I mean is, you still have that look in your eyes that never changed since young…."

"isn't it cold… when you looked into those eyes…"

" I felt the same…didn't you?"

"so much for my questions….. That's all I got so far… your turn…"said sumike as she slapped her forehead

"how were you able to change you forming… and how did you survive the fire…"

"in fact.. When that fire was cause…"

(BACK FLASH TO 3 YEARS AGO)

(NATSUME & HONOE(aka sumike) VILLAGE)

(HONOE POV)

I managed to leave just in time after running some errands for dad… before….

the hold village was caught on fire..

before I knew it… I was running home to see if everyone was alright…

but… I guess I couldn't do anything to help anyway…

our house was already burned to the ground…

I wasn't sure any of you were alive either

soon after….

Sun and another girl with blue hair and eyes… found me…

"are you alright!! You hurt?!"

"who are you… "

blue(the other girl I'm just addressing her through color): we're your friends… you're hurt...

she then heals my ankle I sprained earlier…

in fact I was surprised about it….. There are actually other people with alice…

honoe: can you help the villagers! The fire! Stop it!

sun: we're sorry! (hug honoe)

blue: sorry… this fire isn't ordinary…. And…. We're too late to help….sorry…..

after that… they took me to join an academy where this association is the head of everything….

there, after half a year since I entered, they gave me and alice of ice.

"wait, how can they give you an alice?" asked natsume looking a lil worried

"there are people who are capable to do so"

"it's a tradition for members of the association to choose and extra alice it's said to help your original alice

but for me it's a little different…

the extra alice they gave me… got a lil side effect on me, so I'll change my form when I use my ice alice,

it means I can change my form any time as long I'm not using either of my alice"

( BACK 2 WHERE WE WERE)

" so what is the association….."

"complicated" said sumike with a dull look on her face"

"okay… where is it?" said natsume being a lil pissed

"cant say"

"why not!" scolded natsume

"rules are rules brother!"

"cant you bend it a lil?!"

"I ALREADY DID! C'mon! I already told you about the alices!"

"so only you're other girlie friend can tell us!"

"YEAH!! Wait… how do you know…."asked sumike as she glares at natsume

"we asked that boy who came with you…and he ont tell us anything either"

" oh I see…good then…."

they got up….

" last warning brother take the potion!"

" no thanks…"

" take it before I make you…"

" make me then…."

"you said so…"

sumike then open the bottle and drank the potion…. But she only just placed it in her mouth…

she then pushed natsume on a tree and well fed him the potion the hard way!!

just as he did that Mikan and the rest found them…


	6. Chapter 6

SOMEONE'S POV)  
(SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTHERN FOREST A.K.A WHERE NATSUME IS)  
they found natsume's location pushing away some leaves and branches  
they found natsume pined on a tree and being kissed by Sumike!!!  
mikan and ruka's mouth hang open, hotaru's face remains emotionless

suddenly the camera flash went on. It was Leon, he took hotaru's camera and took a picture of that scene…

sumike quickly got off natsume with her face preety red…

'Leon!! What did you do that for?!!!'

but before she could give Leon the proper beating she wanted Natsume pushed her against a tree.

'that should be my line! What do you think you're doing?!!'

sumike stared at natsume for abit before answering.

'now didn't I warn you about taking the potion?'

it was obvious that natsume didn't like thatXD…

at the same time while natsume and sumike are bikering..

hotaru turn to Leon who was doing something with her camera.

'here, thanks.'

Leon returns the camera to hotaru, she takes it back an examines it well…

'what did you do to it?'

'ah, nothing… just thought I'll keep that picture I took..'

said leon as he plays with a device in his hands that was unfamilliar to hotaru..

(anyway back to natsume…and sumike)

'Anyway brother! Look…you're walkin…arent you feelin better already??.'

mikan realises that natsume was much more stable..

'ah!!! She's right natsume!!! Look !!! you could actually walk!!'

natsume interupted angrilly..

' I could always walk! Baka!'

then ruka came into the picture

'it is because of the potion yukimura san gave you?!!'

'duh…'sumike answered showin ruka the half empty bottle..'what are you guys all doing here anyway…'

'ahh! We came to get Natsume!to find Sun!'said ruka

'yeah!!!'mikan back ruka up~~hehe~~

sumike gives ruka a sad sarcastic look and answered

'aww ru chan…you're so mean… I thought you actually came all the way out just to see lil old me…'

mikan heard and said

' I didn't know ruka was so mean…'

'sakura!!!!'ruka shouted with his face turnin redder

then hotaru added

'yes ru chan… listen to the us girls for once'

'don't call me that!!!'

ruka startled a lil but then said confidently

'ah~! But I did wanted to see you too of course! Its been 3 years since we last saw you honoe chan!'

sumike then grined at the now blushin ruka

'I was just playing with you on that one ru chan!! And by the way… I'm known as sumike nowadays…'

sumike then leans over to ruka's ear and whipered

' you can call me honoe when we're alone okay?ru chan??"

'uh…okay'said ruka looking a lil reddish."and don't call me Ru chan!!"

"so now that we are all together!!!! Time to find Sun!!!!!! lets go!!!!!!"

mikan then starts running off.

Sumike with a sweat drop on her head

'does she know where Sun is?'

hotaru then came into the picture

'no… I don't think that idiot even realizes…'

after a few minutes when mikan finally realizes that she doesn't know where to go…

she return to her group and the went off to find sun using another tracking device of hotaru's…

'did you put tracking devices on everyone?'

stated ruka

'not everyone… only our class, our teachers,sempai tachi…and brother…'

'ahh…'

everyone let out a sweatdrop from hotaru's words…XD


	7. Chapter 7

(somewhere)  
(someone's POV)  
mikan, hotaru, natsume, ruka, sumike and leon hid bihind some bushes while(ahem) spying on sun for whatever reason  
Sun was just walking around the place and she found two kids crying on a bench a girl and a boy about3-4 yrs  
she(sun) went over trying to find out why were they crying when she was a little closer to them she made a couple of flowers appear  
the two kids realize the flower and was a little shocked and curious so they took the flowersand the second they touched the  
flower. theirs sorrow was suddenly over come by nostalgia and happiness(you'll know why later I think..)  
sun:Konichiwa! Minasan! Do you like this flower?

girl: hai! Momma plant these at home!  
boy: (nods) oba-san(girl's mom) like flower.  
sun: ah! No wonder!  
girl: how did nee-san made flower?  
sun: I didnt made it!  
Mikan: what!!then then who did it!!  
hotaru: shut up and listen..  
boy: huh?  
sun: you two made it yourselves!  
girl: but our alice not makin flower.  
sun: this isnt alice, this is called nostalgia's magic where I came from!  
boy&girl: nosey magic?  
sun: iie!! I'll tell you you kid's where crying because you missed your ka-san and ba-san, right?!  
girl: h..hai..  
boy: how you know?  
sun: you said this flower were your momma and ba-san's favorite flower, so you guys must missed them a lot to be able to make this flower..'  
the little girl and boy just stood quite for while  
sun: your momma and ba-san must be really lucky that there's people missing them so much!(started to get windy) ESPIALLY WHEN THE ONE  
MISSING HER ARE SO CUTE!!!!  
girl&boy: (started to giggle)  
then the windy weather suddenly change to a nice and sunny one!  
sun: mina! It's starting to get late I'll walk you back to your dorms so mind showing me the way?! I'm new to the area!  
girl:hehe ok!  
boy: nee-san funny!  
Mikan: wow hey! Why are we east dropping anyway?!!  
hotaru: shut up ugly. Cant you see she's busy.  
mikan: (cry)  
girl: urm nee-san what's your name?  
sun:EHH!!! I DIDNT TELL YOU MY NAME!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!GOMEN!!!GOMEN!!!!  
girl&boyc: it's alright nee-san we haven't tell you ours either..(animesweatdrop)  
leon: she doesn't have to panic  
sumike: baka  
others: (animesweatdrop)  
girl: atashi Jubei(I'm Jubei), elementary class A  
boy: atashi Hikaru(I'm Hikaru), elementary class A  
Sun: I'm Sun! class S, hunter level 2uh..  
everyone else: jubei and hikaru(?.?) mikan, hotaru, ruka, natsume, Leon(anime sweatdrop) sumike(-.-*)  
sun: ah!!!! I mean I mean!!!! Elementary class B!!! Earlier w..was my old class in my other school!!!! Sumike's gonna kill me!!!  
sumike:(-.-*) YOU BET I AM!!!! (pops out of the bushes)  
sun: (pale) SUMIKE!!!! W..WHEN DID YOU GOT HERE?!!!!  
sumike: COULD YOU TALK WITHOUT BLABBING OUT SOMETHING YOU NOT SUPPOSE TO!!!BAKA!!!  
sun: IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!!!!GOMEN!!!!DONT KILL ME!!!!  
mikan: dont kill her! Sumike-chan!!  
sun: mikan!!minasan?!(everyone who were eastdropping)  
sumike: since when did I give you permission to call me by any nicknames?.....(dark angry kind of aura)  
mikan&sun: (hug each other) DONT KILL US!!!!!(crying face)  
leon went over to see those kids while sumike was still scolding them and ruka and natsume hold her back for trying to kill them..  
leon: sorry for the comotion!  
jubei: nii-san are they always like that?  
leon: uh.(turns around at sumike's directionsumike: YOU'RE DEAD!!! Mikan&Sun:DONT KILL US!!!)(anime sweatdrop) they're usually  
less noisy then this.  
Hikaru: will she really kill them?  
Leon: (that depends)(animesweatdrop) iie, we wont let that happen.'  
then, Mikan turns around and saw Leon, he was well talking to the two kids so kindly!(me:wow!!!)  
mikan the thinks to herself:(I didnt know he was so good with kids.)  
she then walked over to see how they're err (cough) sumike's permission.  
Mikan: hi there!  
sumike then appeared behind mikan: do you realize I was screaming at you just a second ago.  
mikan: (cry, pale) yeek!!!!(turn to face sumike) h..h..hi su suchan.  
sumike: (anime vain) AND YET YOU STILL INSIST ON THE NICKNAMES!!!!! DO YOU REALLY WANNA DIE!!!(holds her famous fan..)  
suddenly natsume hits sumike on the head trying to well snap her out. I guess.  
natsume: hey, snap out of it.(me:see!!!).  
sumike: (turns at natsume)  
Natsume: (glares back at sumike)

..  
sun: eh.(anime sweat drop). Sumike..natsume-san..maybe you should stop glaring at each other cause you're kinda scaring  
them(Jubei and Hikaru)  
sumike: fine you won this time brother.  
natsume: (she gave up..)

urm. So that glaring competition is finally over!!!yay!!  
so after that jubei and Hikaru showed them the way to where they're(J&H) staying  
they finally stop in front of the hospital.  
Jubei: ta da!  
Hikaru: we stay here!  
everyone was a little shocked and confused  
Mikan:(what is this?! So they stay is a hospital?!why?)  
then a lady came out from the hospital looking all worried  
J&H: ah! Mona-san!! (runs to the lady)  
Mona: (realizes the two) Jubei?!Hikaru! Where have you two been! It's late! You should have been back hours ago! What hav you been  
doing?!  
Jubei: we were thinking of oka-san!  
Hikaru: yeah! Sorry we worry you mona-san  
Jubei: yeah, we're sorry  
mona looked very surprised and happy for some reason..then she saw the others  
the others well walked up to them  
Mona:and who might these few be?  
jubei: this is mikan and sun_nee-san's friends!  
mona: oh, students of course..  
Mikan and sun: hi!  
mona: you two go in and get to bed now kay..  
Jubei&Hikaru: everyone!  
sun&mikan: bye!!  
sun: they're so cute!  
mikan: yeah!  
Mona: thank you all for sending them back,  
sun: no problem!  
Mona: did something happen out there before you came?  
sun: urm. Nothing really!(I shouldnt tell her about the flowers yet)  
hotaru: why do you ask?  
Mona: ah it's just they never talk about Hanako like that before.  
Mikan: Who's Hanako-san?  
hotaru: the little girl's mom?  
mona: yes, exactly..  
sun: you know Hanako-san personally? Mona-san?  
mona: in fact yes before I came to work in this accademy, she was a good friend of mine  
Mikan; were you worried that your friend's kid might get hurt?  
mona: not just that. Hikaru's alice type seems to be different to the other four types  
natsume: what do you mean diferent.  
mona: I mean it's not any of the four alice type  
natsume: what makes you say that?  
mona: you see Hikaru's alice seem to work automaticly wheather he want to use it or not  
hotaru: that is different, so whats the problem here? He's alice isnt dangerous is it?  
mona: nothing like that, he has the alice of looking into the he can only see the misfortune of someone or something'  
everyone kept silent.  
Mona: that little boy is too fragile whenever he get's he's visions he'll just break as easily as a piece of glass. He cries for others  
when he sees a starnger's death,but because of that alice he grows 's why he's staying here  
mikan: poor thing.  
sun was about to cry most likely  
sun: (sad)  
then the rain clouds started to form  
sumike: OI!!!! DONT YOU DARE CRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! WERE OUTSIDE REMEMBER!!!(shakes sun)  
sun: gomen gomen!!! Alright I'll stop!!!  
then the clouds urm. What's that word turn back to normal? No longer storm clouds?whatever  
Mikan: (did she controled the clouds? Wheather alice? No what about the flower?)  
sun: anyway, I dont really wanna ask but why is jubei-chan staying here too?  
mona: well Hikaru and Jubei were together ever since Hikaru's mother passed but that not why she's here  
she also have the alice that can see the future but she can only see the good things and she has the limitless type of alice  
(sad) Jubei uses her alice whenever hikaru has a nasty vision  
Mikan: but why?!!  
mona: it's the only way she knows how to comfort himI guess. She just doesnt want him to suffer alone, unlike Hikaru, Jubei is a little stubborn at time

Sun: poor jubei chan..poor hikaru chan…

(the sky starts to darken until sumike glared at sun and well it cleared up again!!)

Sun: it must be painfull for you mona san… to see them like that.. but I know soemone that could help them!!!!  
sumike and leon each gave Sun glares of death..  
Sun: she'll be here tomorrow so you dont have to worry!!okkkk!!!..!!{. !!!!!JKOJLSJODKC}  
sumike grabbed Sun then put her hand on her mouth to keep her quite  
Sumike: but I wont suggest you to get your hopes up its we cant do anything about it..  
everyoneone was a little surprised that she'll say things like a little surprised  
sumike: kay?!!(o.0glares)  
mona: yeek! K..kay..  
sumike: fine then let's go.  
sumike then grab sun and was about to go to their dorms


	8. Chapter 8

(Sun manages to get out of sumike's grip)  
!!!hey sumike! Do you know which dorm room were suppose to stay in?  
(sumike freezes)

(everyone except natsume and hotaru did an anime tripXD)  
(Sun then continued)  
" so how do we know where to stay?"  
(everyon ethen stayed queits till hotaru started)  
" hyuuga-san and Sun-san can sleep at Mikan's room and Leon-kun can sleep at Ruka-kun's room."

(Mikan&Ruka paused for a second)  
" DONT MAKE DECISIONS FOR PEOPLE!" Ruka shouted  
"WHY MUST THEY BOTH SLEEP IN MY ROOM?!!!" Mikan shouted.  
" it's not as big as yours!!plus!why dont we just ask the teachers on what's their star class!??!"  
"we would've done that if we could dummy… it's late there's nothing else we can do"stated hotaru  
Sumike then turned to her brother.  
"so brother do you always sleep with this little orange(mikan means mandrin orange~~) girl?"  
after that sentence every just stood there with a shockingly pale face!!  
" dont talk nonsence!" natsume shouted angrily  
" dont be silly!! I wont wanna go near that jerk!! What makes you even say that?!!!"mikan asked as she blushes a lil  
"I say that because, earlier imai-san said: 'hyuuga-san and sun-san to sleep in mikan's room.'  
so you're known as hyuuga-san aren't you brother?" stated sumike to the rest  
" exactly" hotaru agrees  
leaving everyone pale and stiff

skip!!

so in the end sumike and sun slept in mikan's room with mikan.  
(MIKAN'S POINT OF VEIW)  
" so you got all the things you need for sleep?"mikan asked as she finished dressing up in her polka dot pyjamas  
"yes!! Thank you mikan!! Sorry for the trouble! " thanked Sun with a big smile on her face, with her hair let down from her pony tail , sun puts on a cute leave shape hair piece, wearing a cute girly pJs~  
" it's alright! Hey where's sumike?"ask mikan as she scans her room  
" I think she's still changing!" answered sun as she prepares her sleeping bag  
then the doors open , there was sumike wearing a long sleeved top that shows her belly a little and some shorts.  
Mikan stares at sumike and her attire  
sumike then pushes the starring mikan aside  
" hey!"mikan shouted  
" stop staring at me.." said sumike as she glares at mikan that led her to back of from sumike with watery eyes  
sun giggled at the scene  
"ah sumike, wont you get cold at night wearing that?" asked mikan timidly  
" Not really" answered sumike as she throws her pillow down on the floor where's she's gonna sleep  
mikan thought as she watches sumike starts climbing onto mikans bed' she actually answerd!!!!'  
" my hands are the only part of my body that gets cold" said sumike as she lies on the bed  
"soft…"  
Mikan shouted "really?!"  
"I just told you myself.. Duh.."  
sun giggles  
" so Mikan your room is kinda big!!!!!" sun said as she lies on the her sleeping bag starring at the ceiling  
"and the bed's soft" sumike said as she puts her hands behing her head as she lies on the bed  
mikan then added  
" acctually there are rooms three times this size, and their beds are even softer…"  
sun pops her head out and turns to mikan and shouted "no way?!!"  
sumike practically jumped off the bed and turn to mikan "and they're all single rooms?!!"  
mikan was a lil startled and confuse with the situation " eh?!! Yes!!!"  
" uhh!!!mikan you guys are so lucky!!! Back in the association we gotta share a room that's three times smaller than this!" said sun  
"and there are even times when we run out of rooms to sleep in…"said sumike with a tired pale face  
mikan's face was full of curiosity " s..s..so what you do then?!!!"  
"then we'll have to sleep out side!!!!"stated sun  
"NO WAY!!!" shouted mikan  
"way!!!"added sumike  
dark clouds then started to form above Sun and Sumike as they think about their old rooms~  
"anyway dont worry! The accademy saparates you through your star class! They should let you know about it later!" said mikan with a smile on her face  
"star class? Ahh~ alright!" said Sun as she started yawning "We should get some sleep  
" alrigth then! Good night!" mikan turn to her bed to see a sleeping sumike on her bed..  
" ahh~~~ I guess I'll sleep on the floor then…"

(SUMIKE'S POV)  
after awhile since mikan went to sleep, sumike woke up from well pretending to sleep…  
" those two went to sleep just like that"  
sumike tried lying down on the bed again  
" ugh just not yet huh?" sumike groan  
sumike then looked outside the windor and the moon was almost full  
" I guess I better go practice." Said sumike to herself  
sumike then search through her stuff  
"ah!found it!"  
sumike found her violin..  
she then went outside to the balcony and started playing it.  
the song she played sounded beautiful, what's more is the scene she's in  
playing the violin under the moonlight.

(MINUTES LATER)  
(SUN'S POV)  
sun woke up and heard the sound of sumike's violin  
sun then quietly walked out to the balcony to see her.  
sun then realize the moon was almost full, sumike didn't realize that sun was there  
so sun magically made a cloud appear in front of her and she hop on it then flew of to get a better  
view of the moon.(I'LL EXPLAIN HOW SHE DID THAT CLOUD thingy STAY TUNED!!!)

(LEON'S POV)  
" hope it's enough"  
said ruka who was holding some pillows for leon  
" uhh it's fine, there's no need for those, I'll just sleep outside" said leon as he starts climbing out the window  
"outside? really?"asked ruka with a confused look on his face  
" yeah it's fine..(we do that kinda often nowadays..)"thought leon  
" if it's alright with you I guess" said ruka as he put back the extra pillows  
after that leon went outside and found a big enough tree  
he was about to shut his eyes when he realized the moon was almost full  
not long after that, he heard the sound of the violin  
"is sumike gonna do this every night?!"  
"she could always practice in a sound proof music room"  
(the violin continues to play)  
"she's getting better though" thought leon as she slowy closes his eyes  
the next thing you realizes its already mornin  
leon then hear the sound of mikan's voice shouting" hey sumike!!! Get up or we'll gonna be late for school!!"  
followed by sumike's " go away!! I just got to bed a few hours ago!!"  
and Sun's "but we went to bed at the same time!!!"  
and back to sumike "says you!! Fine I'll get get as long as you shut up!!!"  
the bickering continued as leon gets up  
"i better get going myself" thought leon

(MIKAN'S POV)  
" hey me and sumike are gonna find leon! We'll meet up at class alright?!" said sun as they came out of mikan's room  
"sure! I gotta find hotaru too! Meet ya then!" answered mikan as she locks her room door  
"alright then bye for now mikan!" said sun as she starts walking of holding sumike on one hand and waving at mikan with the other.  
"you guys just told me we're late!and we still have time to find helmet head?!"complained sumike as she was dragged off with sun.  
mikan giggled at that scene  
'wow..sumike and natsume may look the same but they're kinda different from each other…abit that is!' thought mikan as sun and sumike walked off

as mikan was on her way to hotaru's lab she suddenly realize something.  
" ah!!!!!do they even know the way around the place?!!!! I forgot!!! OhI cant do anything now!!" mikan thought in fear of sumike's reaction….  
then mikan just continued walking. when she was in front of hotaru's room door..  
"HEY HOTARU!!!YOU THERE?!!C'MON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!HELLO!!"  
mikan shouted as she continuesly knocked on Hotaru's lab door  
then hotaru opened the door(duh)  
"why are you so noisy this early in the morning.-.-" asked hotaru with a tired expression on her face  
mikan realize hotaru was holding a new invention in her hands..  
mikan stared at it  
"hey hotaru, is that a new invention?"  
"yes"  
"well what is it?!!" said mikan with all those sparkly eyes.  
"its a new spy kit" said hotaru as she close the door behind her..  
"you're bringing it along? What for?"  
"who knows when Sun might be giving us some explainations I dont want to forget any so put it on."  
she handed to mikan a cute lil hair pin a.k.a small spy recording camera.

"and we gotta give them to natsume and ruka too"  
"what for?"  
"they may be involve c'mon sumike is his sister.."  
then you all left for class

(IN CLASS B BEFORE MIKAN ENTERED CLASS)

(RUKA'S POV)  
(BACK FLASH LAST NIGHT)  
leon just left, after saying he will sleep outside  
wonder how's he able to sleep outside, is he used to this?  
ruka was perparing to go to bed till suddenly he heard someone singing  
he'd never heard the song before but. it sounds so familiar  
he followed the sound of that voice. it was coming from outside his room window  
he opened the window and got the shocked of his life  
there, outside the window was sun sitting on a cloud singing that familiar song  
as she continued singing he didnt feel so shocked anymore acctually he was feeling happy..ruka couldnt help but smile.  
when she had finished that song  
" you have a great voice!"  
sun realizes Ruka and started blushing..  
"eek!!! You heard that?"  
"yes it's a very nice song!"ruka answered staring at Sun, smiling at her.  
" you think so ?!thank you! Hey, you're that boy in class who was with Natsume"  
ah! Oh right we never really had a proper introduction.  
" urm..yes" Ruka realises his smile and stop  
"come up here! I wanna talk to ya!!" called sun.  
soon after that a row of cloud leading from ruka's window to the cloud she's on, appeared out of no where!  
" huh?! Is this safe??"ruka asked.  
"of course it is! Dont be shy! C'mon silly!" bickered Sun as she puts her hand out to help him  
then ruka slowly step on the clouds one by one then when he's almost at the cloud sun was on, she pulled him on it.  
"whoa!(poof!)" the both fell on their backs on the cloud  
"there you see!!"  
ruka started giggly at the scene" I still cant believe I'm on a cloud!how did you do that?"he asked  
"it's my alice!"stated Sun  
"you're alice in controlling clouds??what about the flowers? and Sakura san said that you made that potion outta thin air behind your back!" asked ruka  
"eh. My alice is " Sun hesitated  
"what? what is your alice?" asked ruka again  
"well my alice is…… "Sun stuff her head in between her knees  
"I'm sorry ! I can't tell"  
"I dont really understand.." ruka ask with a confuse expression on his face  
" I think Leon had mention… that there are some things that you cant know of…" said sun with a more sadder expression on her face and she begins to cry."  
"gomen!! " slowy it started to drizzle a little…  
ruka panics as sun starts to cry "ah!! Don't cry!!! Its fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!!" sun then stops crying  
"um!"she nods  
"anyway!!! Let's change the subject!"  
"sure!"  
"so, mind telling me your name?!"  
" ah! Of course! I'm ruka nogi."  
"hey there Ruka kun! Its nice to mee you!!! I'm Sun Yukimura"  
"haha, its nice to meet you too Yukimura san"  
" ah please! Sun is good!! "  
"ahh! Alright! Its nice to meet you Sun."  
Ruka smiled as he answered, sun stares at ruka for a bit and started laughing! Causing Ruka to wonder…  
"ehh?!! What's so funny?!!" ask ruka, confused.  
Sun controlled her laughter and answered "I'm sorry!!haha~ its just… Nogi san's smile…really cheered me up!" sun had a bright smile on her face leading Ruka to smile along with her.  
"please…call me Ruka."

(a few minutes later)  
" lets do this again tomorrow maybe for the sunset this time?.." asked sun  
ruka blushed then stopped to answer..  
"sure!"  
"ah!! Great it's a date!!"  
they both froze and blushed..  
" i..i..i I mean!! See you tomorrow! Good night!!!"  
then sun flew off as fast as she could..  
ruka stared at her flying off then closed the window  
" thank you, Sun" Ruka said that while smiling and holding the flower she gave him earlier.  
(END OF BACK FLASH)

(IN CLASS)

you opened the door.  
"GOOD MORNING!!"  
.(no responds)  
"aww… was really hoping for Sun to , where is she?!"  
Mikan said as she walked over to natsume's and Ruka's seat together with a 'is sumike gonna kill her for not giving them direction' look…(^-^)  
"they're not here yet dummy" said natsume as he stares at her hair pin.  
"hey! What are you staring at?!!"asked Mikan  
".what's that ugly hair pin?"said natsume with his usual facial expression(^-^)  
"hey!!!it's not ugly!!!it's hotaru's new invention" apposed Mikan!  
"here" hotaru then pass them a different type of pin it has a star shape figure on it but also a camera..  
they put in on their collar  
"urm. when can we take it off?" asked ruka shyly..  
"you're not supposed to. "hotaru answered while giving ruka a 'why do you wanna take it off?' look.(^.^'poor ruka)  
then you heard someone taping on the window.  
"huh what's that sound?" you looked over to the window  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LEON-SAN!!!!!! WHAT?!!!HOW!?!?!IT'S THE SECOND FLOOR!!!!!"  
"oh shut up and open the window" said hotaru -.-/.  
you went over to the window to open it.  
when leon came in(through the window)mikan kept staring at him  
as mikan stared at leon, he asked "what?"  
"nothing, I just have three questions. I hope you can answer it?" .sure..-.-'."  
"1st how did you came up here?"  
" I used my alice.(wind air manipulation)  
"alright2nd why couldn't you use the door"  
".urrr. I got lost and couldnt really find the I search the outside instead.."  
" 0.0 wow! Cool!!! Hold it you got lost!??!!!!  
"urmyeah."  
"okay3rd where's sun and sumike?"  
"them I dont know,.. Maybe they got lost too."  
"yeeek!!!!! OH NO SHE'LL KILL ME!!!  
(BELL RINGS!!!RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
"gyaa!!!!!!!0o0!!!!!!!!!!their not here yet!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
then the door opens..  
"sumike?!!!sun?!!!!.0.!!!!  
"h..hello class!!..."  
it was only Fukutan(ya know that subtitute teacher??whenever narumi is out?!??that guy!!)  
"GYAAA~~~!!!" suddenly mikan shouted out of the blue scaring poor Fukutan.  
"GYAAA!!!{%O%}!!!!!"  
the class stares at mikan,then fukutan  
"m..mmay i..iii;i. Hehelp..you ...sasakura????????"  
"nnnothing.!!!mmm,,,"  
soon after that the doors opened again!!!  
mikan was as nervous as ever.  
(mikan heartbeats)  
the door opens and sun came in, together with sumike.  
" excuse us! We got lost on the way!" said sun to Fukutan  
" this school is too damn big." said sumike  
"its fine just take you seats!!..!#$$%%^&*(*&^%$!#$%^$%^&%"  
when sumike turn around to walk to her seat..  
suddenly I felt like the class just went dark!!!!and something was out to get me!!!  
(reminder: we're in mikan's pov!!!)  
SHE SPOTTED ME DIDNT SHE!!!SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!  
sumike looked totally pissed.  
"YOU!....." said sumike with a piss treatening voice.  
and when she said that I can see a really really dark aura surrounding her!!!!!ahh!!!!  
the whole class was totally freaked!(scared)who was she talking too?!!!!  
when she started walking everone that she passed was relieved that it wasnt them WHY MUST I BE AT THE BACK!!!!  
THE PRESSURE!!!!  
when sumike started coming near my seat!!!i close my eyes and just put my head on the table!!  
praying DONT KILL ME!!!!  
with my eyes closed I heard  
" IF YOU KNEW THE WAY HERE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US AND COME TO FIND US??!!!!" shouted sumike!  
I'M SORRY!!!!! When I opened my eyes sumike wasnt at my place?!! She was at leon's holding him by his collar at one hand and a fist in the other  
"you never asked, politely." said leon ever so calmly.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU POLITE!!"  
but before she could finish  
" ah!!miss hyuuga!!" said Fukutan timidly trying to stop what ever she's trying to do..  
" YURUSAI!!"  
"ahh!!" Fukutan just froze of fear of sumike.(Hotaru:(poke poke fukutan)  
"YOU NEVER EVER USE YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ANYTHING USEFULL DO YA?!...."  
"you're usefull.?"  
"SAY THAT AGAIN?!!!"  
"nothing you're just useless with directions"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"

then Sun just came to me whispering..."I manage to get you out off her head earlier."  
"huh?" mikan wondered  
Sun giggled "nothing!" she then went to stop sumike from killing leon..

after that. The door opened… 


	9. Chapter 9

The door opened  
wonder who it is this time??  
the door opened, and  
"Hi class!!!" it was Narumi sensei!!  
"NARUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Fukutan appeared in front of narumi totally shocked and shivery!!!  
" what's wrong Fukutan?"  
when fukutan stared over to sumike, he saw the dark aura coming out of sumike that 'really' freaked him  
out!!  
"urm..!!... I'm not feeling well so please excuse me!!!"  
said fukutan as he ran outta the class.  
"wonder what's wrong." whispered narumi to himself.  
the class chuckle at the frightend substitute teacher running out of the class.  
" alright class!! Sorry to keep you waiting!!!"  
" what took you so long?!!" asked some of the new students that came from class A to B  
" I'll explain in awhile! Now we all have another new student today! Please welcome him!!"  
Mikan was excited and nervous at the same time! She was nervous about how the new student will be like.  
will they be like sumike??!!!! Or something like sun?!?!'  
"you can come in now!' said narumi facing the closed classroom door, obviously talking to the new student  
the door opened once again and a boy with glasses and dark hair and eyes came in.

This boy had some piercing on his ears and some rings and accessories that seem to be alice control devices..  
" this class is our new student! Now introduce yourself!!(me: lazy narumi!!)"  
the boy with a smiling face stayed silent then bowed at the class  
that led the class confused on what he's doing?  
then  
" Eriol! You gotta think out loud or they cant hear you!" said sumike to the new student.  
with what sumike said never helped out at all with the class confusion.  
the new student went like 'oops' expression on his face  
" sorry, I forgot." suddenly everyone heard the new students voice but, he never moved his lips!  
" I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, nice to meet you all!"  
" WAHHHTTTT~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted almost everyone.

But Mikan was confused, for she didnt hear anything! 'ehh?? What's going on?!!" she thought

" you see the reason why I was late was because-----" narumi was interupted  
" WE DONT WANNA KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!" shouted the confused class  
"it's about time you got here!" sun said to Eriol  
an once again1!!the door opened!!  
"wow! Even the classes are big! Oh.." said a teenage girl with short brown hair and green eyes poping out the door.. Before she realizes her intrution  
" sorry, for the intrution" said that girl with an embarrassed look on her face.  
"Oh dont worry Sakura-chan! C'mon in! this is my class anyway!" said Naru to the girl  
then that girl came in leaving the students in curiuos, suspition mode!!(tan tan ta da!!!)  
"class, this is Sakura Kinomoto she's in the middle school division."  
when Naru-sensei said that the class started to whisper to each other.."middle school?!""so not all of them are in our class""what's her alice, is it dangerous""they could all be dangerous""we dont even know their alices"(they're referring to leon, sumike, sun.)  
"so since she's new! I'll be taking her to her class! So you all behave!!"  
" but Narumi-sensei!!"  
" yes Tobita-san?"  
" we dont have a substitude teacher."  
" oh!" Naru just remembered that Fukutan ran out of the class.  
"right" naru put his hand on his chin to think.  
"since fukutan ran out of the class for no particular reason"  
(me:hey Narumi!!!cant you see sumike's dark scary aura that's freakin Fukutan!)  
"well since there is no substitute teacher!! Well make this free time!!"  
after hearing that the hold class cheered except for a few quiet some  
after that narumi left the class!! Wohoo!!  
then the hold class just went circus!!!

The new kid, walked to the back to take his seat. The girls and some of the boys of the class, walked over to him and started to ask,

"how did you do that?!!"

"did you just talk without moving your lips?!"

"is that your alice?!"

Mikan, who was still confused of what this new boy said, walked over to him.

"hi there!! I'm Mikan sakura! What's your name?"

The class stared at mikan and some spoke and said

"didn't you hear him sakura?! He introduced himself already!"

Mikan answered all confused

"what?!! Really when?!!"

Eriol then lift his hand and placed it right in front of mikan's face. Natsume, who was looking from afar stood up to get a better look...everyone stared to see what Eriol was doing...

Eriol smiled, then took off one of his ear piercing...

"Hi there!" a voice appeared in everyone's head

Mikan heard to what seem to be eriol.

"Eeh!!!!"

Screamed mikan!!

"i'm Eriol Hiragizawa, its nice to meet you miss sakura!"

Mikan stands confused as hotaru drags her away

then, Yome and Kitsuneme(the fly boy and mind reader) came over to sumike's seat.  
"hey, that dark aura thing was awesome!"  
"maybe you should do that more often when Fukutan is in!"  
" if he ever comes back!"  
"haha, good one!"  
"excuse me, boys.." said sumike getting that dark firery aura ready  
" i dont remember doing anything at all???(evil grin)what dark aura are you talking about?(sarcasm)"  
"you know the one you do when you're trying to scare other people?!"  
" oh really?!!(evil grin and evil chuckle)do you boys like playing games??"  
" yeah sure!"  
"count us in!"  
" alright(evil grin) now first tell me your name"  
"Kitsuneme!"  
" Yome Kokoro!"  
"Sun! what is sumike gonna do!!!"  
" well!! Uh!!! I think its!!! No!!! I dunno!!!!"  
" oh I see!!(evil chuckle)" said sumike as she hold out two woodoo dolls and a few needles!!!  
"where did she get those!!!" shouted everyone except you know..  
then sumike turn around and walk towards the wall.  
" urr?? What are you gonna do with that??"  
" hehe(evil laugh) why dont we find that out!" then sumike took those woodoo doll with kitsuneme and Yome's name on and stick them on the wall with the needles.  
suddenly Kitsuneme and yome flew and was stuck on the wall where the dolls were."  
"woah!!!"  
"Aesome!!"  
"Scary!!"  
"Creepy!!"  
they said with such a happy and excited expression!!

"(evil laugh) I'm glad you all like it"  
then sumike went back to her seat.  
the hold class was well you know terrified except for leon who wasnt paying any attention what so eva!! And Eriol who was just smilling at her.  
"how did she!!!" MIKAN  
" ah!!! I should!! Have known!!!"o )

"it's nice to see you again Sun" eriol said without moving his mouth"  
" ah!! It sure is nice to see you too!!! It's been awhile hasnt it?!!" replied sun

Eriol nods in agreement " how's everything??  
" urm I don't wanna interupt but..HOW CANT YOU TALK WITHOUT MOVING YOUR LIPS?!!!"asked mikan with her come back from shock!!!!!

Eriol giggled and answered

"I knew you were going to say that! I'm simply unable to talk so I'm using telapathy to communicate with people."  
" oh, why cant you talk? Did you lose our voice?!!"  
" nothing like that! The reason is complicated."  
" so is telepathy your alice?" asked Natsume out of the blue.  
Natsume's question caught sumike's attention as she turn to listen.  
" I see you found your brother sumi-chan" said Eriol with a slight grin on his  
" HEY WHAT'S WITH THE NICK NAMES AGAIN!!!!" scolded sumike as her face started to turn reddish or pinkish.  
" alright alright sumike!! Calm down!" said eriol with a smilling face.  
then immediately sumike just sat back down.  
that was suprising ... she didnt try to kill him and he seems preety clam.'thought mikan  
" hold it how do you know natsume is sumike's brother?"  
" well I guess if you know sumike you'll know natsume."  
before natsume could continue with his questions....

" so why are you guys doing here anyway? I mean there's like so many of you coming.." said sumire.

Eriol answered  
"you'll find out soon enough miss shoda"

"what!!!"  
some of the students were shock.

"how do you know my name??!!!!"asked sumire.

" I know you read her mind!!!!" said yome from on top of the wall

Eriol answered  
" exactly my friend that and I think shoda san might know one of 'our' friends"  
"one of your friends?!! Who is it?!!!"  
" Like I said you'll find out soon enough." said eriol as he simled again.  
" grr!!! I can never get a straight answer can i?!"said Sumire as she walks away.

sumike yawn and turn to Eriol

"hey Eriol maybe you shouldn't toy with that one she seems piss"

"say eriol how do you know her?" ask sun

" someone happen to mention her back 'there'"

" oh really.. I thought you might read her hold history." said sumike  
"haha"

"hold on a minute' intrude natsume.

"can any of you, answer our questions now.." he continued

Sun, Sumike and Leon as well as the rest of the class turned to Eriol, curious of his answer.

Eriol grin childishly as he answered, "that depends, Sun." he called

"eh?! Yes!!"answered Sun slightly panicky.

The class was silent as Eriol turned to Sun and as Sun's expression slowly changes from a confused look to a slightly sadder one.

"well," continued Eriol, turning back to face natsume.

"unfortunately, we can't, at the moment that is."

The class was confused most of them just return to what they were doing previously while the others stayed for more.

"what was that all about? Whispering to the girl?"

Asked Natsume

"alright, we'll call it whispering then, well, I guess what I 'whispered' to Sun here is only for me to know, and you to find out..."


	10. Chapter 10

As the school bell rings, everyone rushed out of the class leaving the few newcomers along with Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Luka behind.

Natsume stared at the lot, his eyes filled with irritation and rage. The irritation coming from the look of Sun's face as Eriol 'whispered' to her as well as the ever present grin on Eriol's face; while that sense of rage was coming from the thought of his long lost twin sister, Sumike, somehow being a part of this new dilemma that was occurring.

The awkward silence was interrupted as Sun stood up and abruptly left the room, without a word.

"Sun!" called Mikan as she attempts to chase after Sun, but just as she did, Natsume held on to her arm and roughly pulled her away from her attempt. Just as he did, Luka bulleted out of the room, "I'll be right back!" he shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Luka!" called Natsume, but it was clear that Luka was too far to hear Natsume's words.

"It looks like Sun made a new friend…a dear one in fact." Said Eriol with his telepathic skills, but that somehow just irritated Natsume even more. And just as Natsume was about to speak Mikan dropped in.

"Sun didn't just made a friend! We're her friends too! As well as Sumike-chan and Leon-kun!" said Mikan hoping to get her point across to both of them that she had already regarded them as a 'friend'.

"Hey!" shouted Sumike, frightening Mikan a little.

"What did I tell you about nicknames!" she continued, with her glares piercing though every inch of Mikan as she began to shiver in innocent fear. The next thing she knew, Leon was no longer there.

"eh?!! Where's Leon kun?!" she asked as she turned to Hotaru only to find that she has gone missing herself!

"ehh?!!! Hotaru?!!!!" shouted Mikan in distress. But she returned her attention to Eriol and Natsume as she heard something that was meant to be a chuckle coming from Eriol.

"Sumi-chan you've made a new friend so quickly, and you even found your brother. You should be overcome by joy right now." Said Eriol in a more teasing tone of voice.

"Hey!! Didn't I just say something about nicknames!! Oi!! Eriol!" shouted Sumike as her cheeks began to redden with mild rage towards Eriol. She quickly walked towards him and started hitting him with her hands curled up in a fist. As she did so Eriol started to giggle, seeing such expression on her face.

Mikan noticed that this time, that smile on Eriol's face was definitely a 'real' smile, that the sly grin he had on before. She was also amazed to see that it was Sumike who brought that smile to surface. Natsume noticing this as well, gently releases his grip on Mikan's arm and slowly the atmosphere started to lighten up.

"Seriously! I'm starting to believe that only Natsume-nii is that only one I could trust who could use my name properly." She said as she collapse on the table before her.

"Of course, Honoe-chan." he said simply. But not before long…

"DIE..!" mumbled Sumike as she her attempt to kick Natsume in the head was cut short as Mikan caught hold of her arms restraining her of her actions

Luka closed the door behind him and just in time too, Sun had yet to leave the long hallway, she was clearly in sight and Luka quickly followed behind her.

"Sun!" he called, Sun turned around and putting the few drops of tears visible, her face grew paler and paler. Without a word, Sun continued walking down that hall way. Luka was confused and worried of her reaction, and as he finally caught up with her, she started to run. There was something deep inside him that told him to follow her, and not to lose her…again?

"Sun!!" called Luka once more, but this time he received no response from Sun, instead he followed closely behind her as she ran. Her actions were strange, she conveniently ran down the hall way, pass a few corners and finally made it out of the building without a sweat, while Luka was already struggling to catch his breath.

The sprint finally came to an end as Sun stopped by a tree nearby, there Luka collapsed on the ground and rest himself on the trunk of tree as he catch his breath.

"Sun.." he called once more as he panted for his breath.

"Lu-Luka-kun…" she whispered, just before placing herself on the ground before Luka. She sat herself down neatly with her hands laid gently on her knees.

"Why did you come after me…" she said, lowering her head allowing her fringe to cover the expression on her face.

"Ahh--!!" Luka hesitated as he felt some blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Well, you ran off so suddenly without a word! And!! Urm!! I was wondering what was going on! And well!!--!!" he continued trying to avoid he's real intention, he was merely worried about her, the moment she left the room, without a word, without a 'See you later' that he expects her to give no matter what. Though it was really long since they met in the academy, but it feels as though he had always known her. As though he knew, she wasn't acting herself, and 'this' wasn't herself.

Sun slowly lifted her head to take a peek at Luka's pinkish face and his reactions towards her questions.

"But, why did you continued to run after me? You looked as though you could collapse at anytime now!" she asked, curious to know his answer.

Luka stared at her, and he gently pulled his handkerchief out from his pocket and reached it out to Sun's face.

"I ran, because… you were crying." Sun looked at Luka, slightly taken aback by his answer. Somehow this scene was so nostalgic, something like this happened before but she just can't put her finger on it. She let that pass and accepted his hanky and gently wipes the tears from her eyes, with a warm smile widening on her face. "Thank you.."

(me: just a short chapter after a long long break! I think you could see I've adapted a new style of writing! I hope it's easier to read with this! Anyway! Thank you to all readers who have stayed with me this far! It's been awhile! So here's a new chapter!^-^Once again, my deepest thanks to all readers!^-^do tell me what you think of each and every chapter if you wish! Your feedback to this little fanfic of mind will be greatly appreciated and loved by me all comment and criticism are accepted!^^)


End file.
